Over the past years, privacy and security policies, and related operations have become increasingly important. Breaches in security, leading to the unauthorized access of personal data (which may include sensitive personal data) have become more frequent among companies and other organizations of all sizes. Such personal data may include, but is not limited to, personally identifiable information (PII), which may be information that directly (or indirectly) identifies an individual or entity. Examples of PII include names, addresses, dates of birth, social security numbers, and biometric identifiers such as a person's fingerprints or picture. Other personal data may include, for example, customers' Internet browsing habits, purchase history, and even their preferences (e.g., likes and dislikes, as provided or obtained through social media).
Many organizations that obtain, use, and transfer personal data, including sensitive personal data, have begun to address these privacy and security issues. To manage personal data, many companies have attempted to implement operational policies and processes that comply with legal and organizations, or other entities) with certain rights related to the data subject's personal data that is collected, stored, or otherwise processed by an organization. These rights may include, for example, a right to obtain confirmation of whether a particular organization is processing their personal data, a right to obtain information about the purpose of the processing (e.g., one or more reasons for which the personal data was collected), and other such rights. Some regulations require organizations to comply with requests for such information (e.g., Data Subject Access Requests) within relatively short periods of time (e.g., 30 days).
Existing systems for complying with such requests can be inadequate for producing and providing the required information within the required timelines. This is especially the case for large corporations, which may store data on several different platforms in differing locations. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for complying with data subject access requests.